


Interview

by rosewindow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you smoke? Drink? Indulge in casual sex with co-workers?”<br/>“Yes, yes, yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Phỏng vấn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554603) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku)



> A brief MorMor drabble for promiseoflight (on tumblr).

Name: Moran, Sebastian Augustus

Jim had actually heard the name Moran before, hadn’t he? Yes; Augustus Moran – a minor nobleman and arms dealer based in Northern Ireland. Jim admired his work. His eye moved further down the application.

Age: 27

A good age for this sort of work. Jim skipped down the page a little bit.

Military History: Lieutenant, Royal Irish Regiment

“Only a lieutenant?”

The man on the other side of the desk shrugged. “I was never really interested in being an officer. It was mostly my surname that got me that post. I just wanted to shoot things.”

Jim grinned. An acceptable answer.

“And did you get to?”

“What?”

“Shoot things?”

“Plenty.”

“Good.”

Jim looked back at the page.

Other Experience: Ulster Young Militants, Ulster Defense Association, Ulster Freedom Fighters

“Impressive,” Jim murmured. “Tell me a bit more about your paramilitary work.”

As Sebastian talked Jim watched him. He was certainly attractive; that could come in handy. Both for targets and for himself, it would be nice to have a bit of decoration about the place.

“How do you feel about killing people?” Jim asked abruptly, cutting the man off mid-sentence.

“Sometimes people need to die,” Sebastian said simply.

“How do you feel about the Bee Gees?”

Sebastian gave him a confused look.

“I have no personal feelings about the band, but if you need them eliminated for some reason…”

“No, no. Their music.”

“Oh. It’s fine. ‘Tragedy’ is catchy.”

Jim nodded thoughtfully.

“Do you smoke? Drink? Indulge in casual sex with co-workers?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Are you just saying that so you’ll get the job?”

“Yes.”

Jim grinned. “You’re a vigilante killer with no clear morals and a liar to boot. How do you sleep at night?”

Sebastian leaned forward. His lips curled up, but it wasn’t a smile. “Like a baby on silk sheets.”

Sebastian hadn’t been lying about the silk sheets, but neither of them got much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a translation into Vietnamese by the lovely Anna Potter! It can be found on AO3 or on fanfiction.net:  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9797722/1/Interview-MorMor


End file.
